


The Consort Gabriel 'Verse

by madwriter223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angels, Angst, Demons, Dubious Consent, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/It wasn't so bad, being down here. It really wasn't. Gabriel told himself that everyday./<br/>This is a series about the Boy King of Hell, Samuel, and his Consort, the Archangel Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now

And Castiel was off, little bare feet smacking against the marble floor. He took the length of the Hall with astounding speed, he's nearing the corner... oh, a close shot! Almost smacked into the wall, but have no fear! He bounced right back, like a little ball on uppers, I think we should have him checked for those.

The next corridor on our route is rapidly losing to Castiel's tiny, but capable feet. It looks like, YES, ladies and gentlemen, he's gonna make it, he's gonna-

THUD!

-trip over his white robe and fall on his face. Again.

Gabriel shook his head, and walked on. He passed Castiel's little form, not even looking back. Cas was big enough to get his butt up on his own.

Except apparently he didn't, 'cause several feet later the Archangel still wasn't hearing the sounds of his little brother hurrying after him.

So he stopped, turned around, and sure enough, Cas was laying on the floor. On his stomach, face turned to the floor, arms spread wide and feet together.

The cross game again, oh goody.

Gabriel sauntered over to his brother. He grabbed the back of the white robe and easily lifted Castiel upwards. He let the kid dangle for a moment, then set him gently on his feet.

“C'mon, kiddo. Don't want to be late, huh?”

Castiel didn't answer. In fact, he looked troubled by something. Little brows drawn together, little lips pursed into a tight line. His blue eyes serious, and thoughtful and... old. Crap, they were almost aware!

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah, lil' bro?”

“This is not right.” Ah, the one sentence he hadn't missed _at all_.

“What do you mean?”

“...my body.” Castiel indicated his six-year-old vessel, confused blue eyes turning to look up at his brother. “Wasn't I... bigger?”

Yeah. Yeah, you were bigger. But that was before Sam got you to come down here, before Jimmy Novak's body had been de-aged. But Cas wasn't supposed to remember that.

So Gabriel crouched down with a teasing grin, and ruffled Cas' brown hair. “Well, you're still growing, baby bro. You'll get used to your own legs sooner or later.”

“But... but it's wrong. I shouldn't have to get used to them.”

Gabriel tried not to sigh. “Cas-”

“And you were different too. You were... different.”

Gabriel had to close his eyes for a second. “Yeah. I was.”

“And... it's his fault, isn't it?” This time, it was hesitant. Shy. Not sure.

“Whose fault?”

“His. Sam's.” A painfully confused frown – like that of a child not understanding something it knew in its heart. “He's bad.”

Well. Only one way to deal with _that_. “Why?”

A blink of wide eyes. “Huh?”

“Why's he bad?”

“Because... um... cause...”

“Cas.” Gabriel waited for those big blue eyes to focus on him before continuing. “We were abandoned. A long time ago, we got left all alone, to fend for ourselves when we hadn't known how. Bad things happened. To you, to Dean, to Sam.”

“To you?”

“...yeah. To me too. And Sam... Sam got mad because of all that stuff, and he did something to keep us all safe. He does it still, so we can be happy together.”

That old, familiar glint slowly dimmed in Castiel, leaving only the wide-eyed innocence of a child. “Cause he loves us?”

“Yeah. Cause he loves you and Dean very much.”

A teasing smile. “And you too?”

Gabriel answered with a grin. “Of course he loves me too.” He stood up, and reached for his brother's hand. “Now c'mon. Don't wanna leave Dean waiting, right?” The mention of Dean worked like a charm, like always.

“No!” Castiel crowed, shaking his head wildly. He started running again, though because he didn't let go of Gabriel's hand, the Archangel had no choice but to keep up.

*~*

Gabriel didn't bother knocking. Just opened the door, and walked in, like he always did.

“Gabriel!” Dean greeted him with a shriek, and launched himself into the Archangel's arms. Gabriel hugged him back, and bounced him a little, stepping further into the cheery, colorful room.

“Hey, buddy! How was school?”

“It's not school, Gabriel.” Dean said with all the exasperation a five-year old could muster. “It's _pre_ -school.”

Gabriel grinned. “My bad.” He set the kid down, and stepped back so that Dean could run to the door, and glomp Cas in greeting. Gabriel never did understand why Cas always hesitated before entering the classroom. The kid always clamped up when he asked. Didn't matter much to Dean, cause after the glomp was done, Dean pulled Cas inside and over to his work space, to tell him about what he had done today.

Gabriel watched them go, then turned to Dean's teacher. A lovely young lady, doing her down-time for shooting her abusing bastard of a husband, and then offing herself. But she was great with kids, and Dean loved her, so he wouldn't hold that against her.

“So, what's today's verdict?” He asked, rocking back on the balls of his bare feet.

“He's made excellent progress with his numbers, but he still has problems with letters.”

Gabriel frowned slightly. “He knows that ABC song.” He knew Dean did, they practiced it nearly everyday.

“Yes, and it shows. The problem is with how the letters look, recognizing them, drawing them, like that.”

“You're thinking dyslexia?”

The teacher shook her head. “It's too early to tell, really. I think he just needs more practice.”

“Okay. We'll work on that today.” Gabriel turned to where Dean was showing Cas a drawing he did. “Guys! Time to go.”

Both kids obeyed without much protests. “Okay. Bye, Mrs. Fellellowitz.”

“Bye, Castiel. See you tomorrow, Dean.”

Dean pulled on Gabriel's robe. “Say bye, Gabriel, it's rude not to.”

The Archangel chuckled. “Bye-bye.”

“Good-bye, my Lord.” The teacher bowed low, then went to sit in her chair in the corner. She'd wait there till it was time for the next lesson. All alone in a colorful classroom full of a kid's drawings.

She claimed it was better than the rack, so Gabriel didn't have too many regrets on closing and locking the doors behind them.

He grabbed the kids' hands, and guided them back to their suite.

*~*

When small faces and hands were washed cleaned of the debris they had made their lunch into, the two kids were tucked into their bed. Castiel was curled up comfortably, eyes half-closed and his stuffed book-with-eyes-and-a-smile-how-creepy-is-that (as Gabriel called it) clutched in his skinny arms.

Dean, of course, was all about the questions.

“But why can't Cas go to pre-school with me?” he asked petulantly.

“Because, like I've told you five-hundred and seventy two times already – Castiel knows all the stuff you're learning, so it wouldn't be fair to force him to sit through it again.”

“Yeah, he's smart.”

“So are you. We just gotta get you some practice with your letters, and you're gonna be as smart as him.” He handed Dean his beloved stuffed Impala. “Now sleep.”

The kid yawned widely. “But I'm not sleepy.”

“Uh-huh. Is that why you almost nodded off in your noodles?”

“I did a lot of stuff today.” Dean said defensively.

“I know, buddy.”

“Will Sammy be here when we wake up?”

“Sammy has business, you know that.”

“Read us a story?”

“No can do, buddy. You get stories at bedtime, and this isn't bedtime. It's naptime.” Gabriel leaned down, and planted a soft kiss to the kid's forehead. “Besides, Sammy's the one who reads you bedtime stories.”

“He doesn't do voices too good.”

“He tries his best. Now sleep.”

“Kay.” Dean rolled over, so that he was facing Castiel, and dropped off like a rock. The Archangel shook his head at the speed, then petted Cas' little mop of hair till he too closed his eyes in sleep.

Gabriel worried about that sometimes. Them needing naptime, despite their age. He managed to get a hold of some parenting books when it became clear he'd be doing this full time, but none of them said anything about five/six-year-olds needing regular naps.

Then again, it wasn't easy on the body to be alive and growing in this place. Sometimes, even Gabriel could barely manage to get through the whole day. So he tried not to worry too much.

He still sat next to them for a long while, just watching over their peaceful sleep. How easy it was for them.

*~*

Half an hour later, he heard knocking. He made sure the kids were sleeping once last time, then got up, and went to answer it.

The demon that used to be Bobby Singer stood on the other side, eyes black as they regarded him.

“He has need of you.” was all Gabriel was told, but it was enough for him to understand perfectly. It was starting to be routine, really.

“Fine. Guard the door, but don't enter.”

The demon nodded, stepping back to allow him passage. He knew the rules well.

Gabriel locked the doors for good measure, then sauntered off. Through the long white Halls. Past staircases leading to the torture chambers. Past doors barbed in demon blood where the gods who didn't run were. Past doors leading to cages so small you couldn't even stretch your wings in, where the angels stupid enough to fight were.

Past the room Zachariah was dismembered and disemboweled in, over and over and over, till the rest of Time Itself.

Past all those rooms, and into the Throne Chamber.

The giant doors swung open slowly, and Gabriel painted on an arrogant, self-assured smirk. He stepped with pride and confidence into the room full of demons, past the ones being judged, past those that plotted and that would die for those same plots. Most often repeatedly. He made sure to add a small waggle to his hips, the white robe swishing around his feet, brushing against the tips of his large wings, pulled out just to emphasize who he was. Who he had been.

He walked up the the throne and bowed with all the submission he could muster, smiling at he who sat upon it.

Samuel, the King of Demons. He who had conquered an Archangel, Heaven's most feared weapon, while still just a human. Not one to fuck with.

At a nod from Sam, Gabriel climbed up onto his lap, splaying his wings wide to the watching, blood-thirsty crowd. They were still beautiful, even after everything. They could still inspire awe, even in demons.

He let loose his Grace slightly, so that he could inspire some pain in them too. Sam liked it when they suffered under his Light.

Sam's finger flicked a lock of his hair, and he grinned at the Archangel.

“Get out.” He said softly, though his voice boomed across the room, every demon hurrying to obey. The reputation Sam made for himself – enslaving an Archangel, torturing all of his friends till they either died or turned demon, burning the world, then taking over down here with little trouble – made him something not to be trifled with.

When the large room, more of a palace really, was empty, the merciless glint dimmed in Sam's eyes. He closed his eyes with a groan, and leaned back, stretching slightly.

Gabriel leaned back, and tucked away his wings. “So, how was your day?”

“Same old. Won't bore you with the gory details.” He smiled, eyes still closed. “I'm glad you came.”

Gabriel was called into the Throne Chamber for two reasons – either Sam was horny and wanted to fuck him brutally in front of his army to reassert and show off his power or he was fed up with dealing with demons, and needed a break.

“You tired?”

“Fuck yeah.” Thank Dad for that. He still ached from the last time the first option had been the reason.

Gabriel leaned forward, and pressed his palms against Sam's chest, rubbing it and his shoulders soothingly, trying to help him relax.

Sam smiled warmly at that, and caught one of Gabriel's hands in his. He brought it to his face, and kissed the palm, nuzzling at the thumb.

The action was too tender to indicate sex, so Gabriel didn't react much. Just let it happen, like a lot of things lately.

“How's Dean?” Came the inevitable question.

“He misses you.”

“He knows I have important stuff.”

This was Sam's problem, mostly. It had been his idea to de-age Dean, to give him a chance at a childhood that he quote fucking deserved unquote, and 'do Cas too so Dean'll have a playmate'. But he often forgot that that meant Dean was a little kid now – he needed a little more than what Sam was used to giving him.

“Doesn't change the fact he misses you.”

“...I'll try to make it to dinner.”

“And to lunch tomorrow?”

Sam give a small smile that could almost be tender. “We'll see.” He slid his hand up the side of Gabriel's head, cupping his cheek. “Does it still burn you? When we touch?”

“Not so much anymore.” And it really didn't. Each time they touched, or kissed, or had sex, a tiny part of Sam's Darkness tainted Gabriel's Light, making it easier for him to be touched by Evil. It'd probably never be enough to turn him into a demon, but it was already impossible for him to go back home.

“Good. You know I don't like hurting you.”

Gabriel didn't answer. Didn't smile, like his learned response told him to. He was too tired today. So he just closed his eyes, and snuggled close. Concentrating on the sting that was the Demon King's touch.

Once, at the beginning, he had toyed with the idea of running away. Just taking Dean and Cas, and flying away. But his wings were regularly clipped, a tracking spell carved painfully around his neck like a collar. He had no way to run, not anymore.

And he really wasn't looking forward to what Sam would do to him when he found them again. And that's a when, not an if.

So instead, he stayed right here, in the very center of Hell, drowning in an ocean of demons, Sam's insanity, and two little hands clasped in his own. He just had no other place to go.


	2. Wind and Kisses

Gabriel stood in the middle of an open field, smooth grass brushing against his bare feet. His wings were spread wide, a strong wind ruffling his feathers. His eyes were closed, whole being concentrated on those sensations.

It wasn't helping much. He could feel it. Feel how artificial the blades were against his toes. Could feel the fakeness against his aching wings. It was understandable. The thing that makes everything real is life, and there was no life down here, there couldn't be. At the same time, this was all he was ever getting, this meager scrap of the world outside. Locked in an endless room next to their suit, created just so that the kids could have some nature to play in.

Thank Dad they couldn't tell the difference.

A little way away, close to the door, stood two little figures, watching their caretaker intently.

“Wha's he doin'?” Dean asked, and Cas cocked his head to the side.

“Being sad.” was the quiet reply, because even as stilted a fledgling as he was, he could still tell certain things.

“Why's he sad?” Dean demanded, little body curling with confusion. Who was making Gabriel sad? He'd show 'em!

Castiel's eyes were trained on his brother's wings, and the long feathers that should be longer, but weren't. “His wings are hurt.”

Dean tensed with childish indignation. No one dared to hurt Gabriel! He'd... he'd....

He knew what to do!

Dean shared his plan with his bestest friend, and Cas grinned in agreement, and the two run up to the Archangel. Their approach was quickly noted, and Gabriel turned to face them, tucking his wings away.

“Hey, guys. What are you doing up?”

Dean run up to Gabriel, and started pulling on his white robe. “Wings _out_!” he demanded.

Gabriel blinked in surprise, then crouched down, tilting his head teasingly to the side. “Why?”

“'Cause Castiel said yo' wings hurt, we's gonna kiss'em better!” The fledgling nodded frantically in agreement.

The expression that appeared on Gabriel's face next could be bast described by the term 'gaping'. Like a fish. Like a fish with half a brain taken out of the water left to gasp for breath.

They weren't supposed to know about his wings. That was the reason he tried not to bring them out where they could see them. Castiel would always know, would always instinctively see when wings weren't okay, when something was wrong.

Like when the flight feathers were cut in half.

But telling them what was wrong was out of the question. They couldn't know, they were still so little. So innocent, they were supposed to be innocent. They were supposed to!

So he shook of his shock off, and forced on a rueful smile. “My wings are fine.” He ruffled both their hair. “But you can just kiss _me_ better!” he cried, pulling them close, and pressing smooching kisses over their cheeks.

Both kids squealed with childish delight, and retaliated, kissing Gabriel's cheeks, his chin, his eyes, his lips. Raining kisses all over his face, rubbing their innocent love for him into his skin.

It helped with the ache in his Grace.

Before they knew it, they were rolling in the grass. They kids giggled when they kissed him, and laughed loudly whenever Gabriel blew a raspberry against their flushed faces.

“What are you guys doing?” came an unexpected voice, and they looked to the door.

“Sammy!” Dean cried, disentangling himself, and running to greet his brother.

Gabriel smiled at the sight of Dean's happiness, and sat up, releasing Castiel so he too could greet the newcomer.

After both kids had cried their welcome, and were back on the ground from being tossed up high, the two kids pulled Sam closer to the Archangel.

“Sammy, you gotta kiss Gabriel!” Dean said seriously, pulling on Sam's hand till he sat on the grass.

Sam lifted an eyebrow at him indulgently. “And why's that?”

“Kiss better!” Castiel supplied, planting a wet kiss to Gabriel's cheek.

“Ah. That makes sense.” Sam said, though his eyes promised Gabriel they'd have a talk about whatever needed 'kissing better'. Gabriel hated those talks.

Sam leaned closer, and cupped Gabriel's cheeks in his large palms, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to his lips.

Gabriel's eyes closed, his body shuddering. This... this was almost like before. Before Sam went and became the Lord of Hell, before everything went to Fucksville Indiana and stayed there. Before, back when Sam's kisses had been delightfully hesitant, but so sure in the emotion they conveyed.

Back when those kisses meant Gabriel was loved, and that Sam, in that stupid Winchester way of his, would do anything to help or protect him. Even destroy himself, because that's what Winchesters did back then. Died for those they loved.

A sob escaped his throat, tears streaming down his face like a river. Sam drew back in surprise, and Gabriel sobbed harder – he didn't want that kiss to end. He wanted it forever, that small piece of his previous life that he needed to feel.

But the kiss didn't return, and the hands slid off his cheeks, and he was left alone again, in the middle of a fake field with painfully not real wind, and an ache in his Grace and wings.

'Why?' A childish question rung in his mind. 'Why did his Sam had to leave?'

“Gabriel?” A little voice sounded next to him, and his eyes snapped open, looking at two small faces through his tears.

It hurt to look. Both pairs of eyes were wide with anxiousness, and the deep confusion of children not understanding. There was sadness there, deep rooted sadness that was his own reflected in his own.

They were hurting with him. They weren't supposed to hurt like this. It was his pain.

So he smiled through his tears, and tried to ignore the worried gaze of this Sam that would never be his again. “I'm okay, guys.” he whispered, wiping the liquid off his face.

“But you're crying.” Dean muttered anxiously, and Castiel just looked sad.

This wouldn't do. Wouldn't do at all. But he wasn't strong enough yet to put up his fake cheer he wore for them.

Dad forgive him, but he couldn't right now. So he settled on the next best explanation.

“I just need a hug real bad right now.”

As expected, both kids threw themselves at him, wrapping their skinny arms around his neck, and squeezing with all the strength they had in them.

Gabriel slid his arms around their waists, pulling their close, and burying his face into their tiny shoulders.

Father forgive him for this, for burdening these children with his pain, but he needed this. He just... needed this.

There was no life down here, there couldn't be. But Dean and Cas were alive. Their little bodies thrummed with life, glowed with it. So Gabriel just hugged their tighter, and tried to keep his tears inside.


	3. Household Duties

The problem with them living in the center of Hell, was that Sam got a little paranoid. No demon was allowed inside their suite, nor anywhere near the kids. In fact, only the demon that used to be Bobby Singer was allowed to be in their Hall. Anydemon else would be ripped apart upon sight.

Nothing could be taken into the rooms if Sam hadn't personally checked it himself. No food, no toys, no clothes, no nothing without a 'Approved by Lord Sammy' stamp.

That was the main reason all the houseworks fell to Gabriel when they moved in. Washing, cooking, cleaning, dusting, everything that and taking care of two small kids, with the added bonus of having to answer any summon from Sam during his 'office hours'.

And demons wondered why he hadn't run away yet. Who had the time to plot an escape?

These were the thoughts of the Archangel Gabriel as he ironed yet another one of Dean's shirts. The kid went through them like candy bars – after Gabriel wrestled him into a clean one, about ten minutes later there was something on it. Gabriel was more than sure he was better off not knowing the origin of most of these 'somethings'.

Castiel was far easier. Like Gabriel, Castiel had to wear mostly white robes. The only other clothes Cas had were his Pjs, and those had little smiling angels on them. Ironically, Castiel loved them.

Sam's stupid idea that white robes would emphasize the fact that Castiel was an Angel. Gabriel's own robes had gold trimming at the edges, which was supposed to indicate that he was an Archangel. All of that was a load of bull, because demons knew immediately without anyone having to tell them, the souls had a lot of other things to worry about, and Dean honestly didn't care one bit.

But, like with any other of Sam's bright ideas, there was no fighting it. Though lately, Gabriel had been trying to talk Sam into getting Cas some other clothes. Get some color on him, you know. So far, no luck, but Gabriel was known to be a persistent son of a bitch, even in semi-slavery.

Anyway, ironing. It wasn't that bad, hardly sucked as much as dusting did. It was a good thing to do when the kids were doing their school work, and needed some peace to concentrate. And it was easy to put aside for later in case one of them needed some help.

Gabriel set the iron aside, and flipped the shirt, then laid it on the board. He folded one side, then felt a hand pulling on his robe.

Castiel stood next to him, smiling widely as he lifted a piece of paper over his head. “Finished!!”

“Yeah?” Gabriel ruffled his hair as the took the paper. “Let's see what you cooked up.”

Pretty much perfect, like always. This was the case with fledglings – they absorbed knowledge like a sponge. Forever. And never forgot anything. Didn't mean he couldn't practice it during homework-time, though.

Dean, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He was a master with numbers, and loved to tinker with stuff, but had a problem with letters. Oh, he was smart, that much was obvious to everyone. Just had problems with those damn letters. Maybe cause there was so many of them to learn? Numbers were fairly easy, in comparison.

“Well done, lil' bro.” Gabriel grinned, and handed the piece of paper back. “Why don't you go put it in your folder now, and we'll show it to Sam when he gets back, huh?”

Castiel obeyed without question, and was back in a flash. And just kept staring at him, expectantly.

“Oh, come on. You don't have anything more fun to do?”

“I like helping you.” was the answer he got every time, and this time was no different.

Gabriel huffed in mock-exasperation. “Fine.” he drawled, handing the shirt he had been folding to the fledgling. Castiel immediately fell to his knees, carefully laying the shirt out, then painstakingly folding it into a perfect square.

Gabriel watched him, then chuckled. The kid sure loved to fold clothes.

The Archangel glanced up to check on Dean, and blinked. Dean was staring intently at his paper, biting his pencil to strips, a frown marring his little brows.

“Dean, buddy? Need help?”

“No!”

“Dean.” Honestly, was it a Winchester genetic trait to never accept any help?

Dean stared a little more, then sighed heavily. “Yeah.”

Gabriel stepped over Castiel, still happily folding away. And yes, the same shirt. Folding things into perfect squares took time, apparently.

The Archangel kneeled by the little table the kids did their school work at, and smiled encouragingly. “So, what's the problem?”

Dean looked at his guiltily, like it was his own problem he couldn't get something. “I forgot how the 'S's go.”

“Well, that's okay.” Gabriel grinned at him, hoping to communicate the sentence 'It's not the end of the world.' to the kid. He reached into Dean's homework folder, and took out a blank piece of lined paper. Dean's teacher had given them a whole stack of those for practice purposes.

Gabriel put it in front of Dean, and grabbed a spare pencil. “Okay, we'll do this. I'll make the first one, then you'll do the rest, okay?”

“Okay.” Dean nodded, watching intently as Gabriel drew a big S in the first line.

“See? Now you.”

Dean nodded, and tried to copy Gabriel's S, little tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrated.

Gabriel watched him, then shook his head. “Okay, buddy, stop for a moment.” Dean did, scowling petulantly. Like this was proof that he couldn't do it.

Gabriel almost laughed. Every time, that expression, every time

“Give me your hand.” Dean frowned in confusion, but obeyed, the good kid that he was. Gabriel held it gently, and urged it to fold over the pencil he placed against the palm. He held the little hand against the paper, and guided it into an 'S'. “Your problem, buddy, is that you try too hard.” He said, tapping the pencil held in their hands against Dean's nose. “Don't worry so much about being perfect.” They drew another 'S' together. “Practice is all you need, but don't worry so much, huh?” They drew another 'S'. “Just write, and it'll come naturally to you.” He kissed Dean's cheek at the 'you', and Dean smiled at him.

They drew a few more 'S's together, then Gabriel felt Dean's little hand trying to move on its own, so the Archangel let it go.

The next 'S' that appeared on the piece of paper was a little wobbly, but looked much better than the jagged lines that came from trying too hard.

“See? A beautiful 'S'.” Gabriel kissed Dean's cheek again, then got up slowly. “You keep practicing, okay?”

“'Kay. Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Any time, buddy.” The Archangel stepped back to his ironing board, and grinned at Castiel. “How you doin', lil' bro?”

“I finished the shirt, and I didn't have any more to fold, so I'm folding undies.”

“Awesome.” Gabriel chuckled, and grabbed the iron. “I'll have some more shirts for you in a moment.”

Castiel just grinned at him, then went back to trying to fold his clown underwear into a perfect triangle.


	4. Pookie

Gabriel was in the middle of making dinner when he heard the wail. He quickly covered the pot, and marched into the living room.

Dean's little face was red from his cries, tears trailing down his cheeks like rivers. Next to him, Castiel looked redder by the moment, expression scrunched up with helplessness. In front of them kneeled Sam, flailing.

“What happened?” Gabriel asked, cocking his head to the side at the odd scene.

Sam turned to him, eyes impossibly wide. “I- I don't know! We were playing, and he suddenly started crying!”

“Well, stop panicking, you're just upsetting him more.” Gabriel shook his head in exasperation, then walked over to his little family. In one smooth move, he lifted Dean and settled his against his hip, pulling Cas to his other side with the other hand, petting his hair soothingly.

“Okay, Dean-o, quit with the sirens.”

Dean took a deep breath and held it, looking at Gabriel with tear filled eyes.

Gabriel looked back solemnly. “Where does it hurt?”

Dean sniffled pitifully, and held up a hand. The problem was immediately spotted on one tiny finger.

Gabriel sighed. “Well, this looks serious. You know what you'll need, right?”

Dean blinked, and looked at his finger for a moment, then back at Gabriel. “Pookie?”

“Pookie.” Gabriel nodded, and marched to the bathroom, Dean still on his hip and Castiel close behind, Sam staring after them.

A little pinch, a brief use of tweezers, and a Pookie band aid later, all was good again. “All done.” Gabriel grinned, and kissed the finger better, just in case.

Dean smiled, and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.” Castiel parroted, hugging Gabriel's middle. The Archangel chuckled, then ruffled both their hair.

Dean started wiggling. “Down!”

“In a moment.” Gabriel wet a small towel, then rubbed Dean's face with it, smiling softly when the kid spluttered. “There. Now you can go back to play.”

Dean almost run out of the bathroom, but had to settle for stomping impatiently while Castiel insisted on drying his face.

Once done, both kids were out of there as fast as their little legs could move.

Gabriel calmly cleaned up the first aid kit, then walked back into the living room, heading straight for the kids. “Dean. What were you playing with when you got hurt?”

Dean paused in showing Sammy his Pookie, then pointed to a wooden horse Gabriel hadn't seen before. “What's that?”

“I brought it.” Sam said, petting Dean's head. “It's a tiny replica of the Trojan Horse. It's got a trap door and soldiers inside.”

“Which is ubercool.” Dean said in a loud whisper.

“Awesome.” Gabriel whispered back, then turned to Sam. “But next time check if there aren't any splinters in it.”

“That's what all that racket was about? A splinter?” Sam shook his head, looking as if the very idea was ridiculous and outrageous. Dean glanced up, little brows furrowed as he stared worriedly at his brother.

Great. Just what Dean needed, more self-esteem issues. “Sam. I know you forget sometimes, but Dean is five-years-old.” He waited a moment. “Five, Sam.” Gabriel cocked his head to the side, indicating Sam should look at that direction.

Sam did, then, upon seeing his brother's expression, immediately deflated into guilt. “I didn't mean it like that, Dean. You know that, right?”

Dean blinked, then looked down, nodding with utter dejection. “I know, Sam.” he said in a tone indicating he was just saying what Sam wanted to hear.

Gabriel sent Sam a pointed look, and Sam looked about ready to start panicking again.

Castiel solved the situation with a hard poke into Sam's side, and a tiny glare.

Sam blinked in bewilderment. “What?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Hug him and tell him 'sorry'.” He said it, as if it was _obvious_ , and there had to be something _wrong_ with Sam for not _knowing_ that.

Gabriel hid his chuckle behind a cough.

Sam flushed red, then gathered his brother into his arms, hugging him gently. “I'm sorry, Dean.” he muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean's head. “I didn't mean it like that. I just-”

“Got busy being big, and he forgot how it is being little.” Gabriel supplied, then chuckled when Dean huffed indignantly.

“'M not little!” the kid cried. While in Sam's arms. Imagine a Chihuahua being hugged by a Great Dane, that's a good comparison.

Gabriel laughed softly. “My bad, sorry.” he got up, and headed back to the kitchen. “Dinner'll be ready in ten minutes. Put away your toys, and go wash your hands.”

“Okay, Gabriel.” the kids said in unison, and got up to obey, dragging their feet as they went.

Sam chuckled as he watched them go. He glanced into the kitchen, at Gabriel turning off the stoves. He got up, and walked into the kitchen. He moved to stand behind Gabriel, and wrapped his arms around his middle, kissing the Archangel just behind his ear.

“Thank you.” he murmured softly.

Gabriel wanted to ask “For what?”, but didn't. Instead he just smiled, and turned his head so that Sam could kiss him properly.

Today was a good day.


	5. Flight

They were on the fake field when it happened. The artificial wind was blowing nicely, and Gabriel had to fight the impulse to take out his wings. A nice long stretch would do them wonders, but the kids were with him, so it wouldn't be a good idea. Castiel still worried about him, especially when that old glint of who he had been before showed up.

Speaking of wings, Castiel had just ruffled his up instinctively as he prepared a counter-attack on Dean. The kids had been wrestling and running around the whole field for hours now. Playing with the abandon of children, innocent in their exploring of the field they already probably knew by heart. At one time, Cas had manifested his wings, flapping them as he run, but Gabriel wasn't too worried. It'd be some time yet before Gabriel would have to start seriously worrying about Sam clipping Cas' wings, and about his little brother being in pain for the rest of his existence.

Those wings were still too young, their movements too uncoordinated to carry Cas' weight around, so it was okay for him to flap them a little. Gabriel did that too, even now, when he was alone. The action was a sure way for Angels to relax.

Besides, Dean loved it. He'd squeal in youthful joy whenever a fluffy feather touched him, his face especially. It was one of their favorite games – Cas chasing Dean around, trying to brush his feathers on the other boy's face. Dean, on the other hand, would retaliate with chasing Cas around with a handful of mud, trying to rub it on those pretty feathers or, preferably, Cas' head.

Fun to be had by all.

Gabriel was just wondering about going back to the suite and doing the laundry, when he noticed something that made his blood freeze.

The boys were still doing what they had been – running around the field, chasing each other around the whole place – but something was different. The way Cas was flapping his wings was no longer the innocent, erratic flapping of youngsters. They were angled towards the ground, more strength put behind each move down. With each step, Castiel was lifted a little more off the ground.

Shit. Fuck, shit. That was a position for a lift-of. Fuck, no, Sammy was gonna clip his wings, his beautiful tiny wings, he was gonna clip them, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Before he knew it, Gabriel was running towards his little brother. No fast enough though.

With one last strong flap, Cas was in the air. He yelped in surprise, and flapped harder, panicking slightly when he flew higher as a result. He grinned suddenly when he realized what he was doing, and flapped his wings again, Dean cheering him from the ground.

Gabriel jumped up as high as he could, and wrapped his arms around his brother. They fell to the ground, Gabriel cushioning their landing with his constantly aching back. He sat up immediately, and grabbed Castiel's arms, lifting him up till he could meet his eyes.

What he saw in them scared him. It was the wild joy each Angel felt at being in the air, at the freedom that came from flight.

“I flew, Gabriel! Did you see me? I _flew_!”

“He flied like a birdie!”

Gabriel was so happy Cas could experience that, even for a short tiny moment. And there was no describing the agony of what he was about to do.

“You can't _ever_ do that again.” He said harshly, and the smile slid off Cas' face, his expression morphing into confusion. Gabriel scrunched up his face with grief, then shook his tiny brother slightly. “You can't EVER do that again! Do you understand, Castiel? You can't!”

“But-” the confusion was so painful to hear. “But why?”

Gabriel closed his eyes tightly. “Don't ask me to tell you that. Please. Just don't fly.” He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “You can't fly. Do you understand? You can't.”

'It'll make you miserable forever, never to fly, but you'll be safe. Your wings won't have to ache, your Grace won't be shredded each time your wings would need to be cut. So don't fly, baby brother. It's better for you to be miserable than for you to suffer.'

Those were the things he wanted to say, to explain, but he couldn't. He wanted to throw his brother up high in the air, and watch him as he flew his first flight, but he couldn't. He wanted to fly with him, but he couldn't.

So instead, he pulled his brother close to his chest, and continued begging him to abandon the giant part of himself he had just discovered.

It'll be better this way. And Gabriel whole-heartedly hoped they could both learn to believe that.


	6. Tired

All four of them were sitting on the sofa, sitting all cuddled up together. Sam sat to Gabriel's left, one arm slung over the Archangel's shoulders. The other he had wrapped around Dean, who was practically sitting on Sam's lap, while Cas was perched on Gabriel's other side, leaning against him with his head tucked under his brother's chin.

They were watching a movie, though what it was called or what it was about Gabriel couldn't tell. He was too busy fighting to keep his eyes open.

Today had been a tiring day. Castiel had been nagging him about wanting to fly, even though he knew not to. The pull was stronger though, and Gabriel had been near tears each time he had to tell him no. Next, for a reason he had no idea about, Dean threw a fit in pre-school. A full-blown freakout. Gabriel had spent nearly half an hour calming him down, rocking him as he walked around the classroom with the kid in his arms. When school was out, Gabriel brought them back to the suite, and let them play. Somehow, Gabriel ended up having to clean up the suite by hand twice. First the boys thought it'd be awesome to play cowboys and Indians, and treat the living room as a battleground, which ended up with them demolishing the whole place. When Gabriel was done cleaning, and in the kitchen preparing lunch, the kids took up finger painting. On the walls. Then there was a paint-war, which covered the rest of the room in colorful spots.

Usually, Gabriel thrived on Chaos, but he wasn't that big a fan of cleaning its results up. Normally he'd have to kids clean it up themselves, but they had been yawning, eyes half closed from all the excitement, so Gabriel just let them eat their lunch, gave them a bath, and put them down for their nap.

By that time, he had been ready for a nap himself, but instead spent a couple hours locating and cleaning up all the by-then-dried up spots of paint. The ache in his Grace and between his shoulder blades grew systematically throughout all that work out. He even got a summon from Sam, but thankfully it hadn't been about him being fucked in front of the army. No, instead he had to join Sam on a walk through Hell, the King showing off his Archangel Consort to everyone, demons and souls of the damned alike. And believe you me, there was nothing able to give you a sore back more then having your wings hiked up stiffly and regally while walking for two hours.

By the time Gabriel got home, he had enough time to wake the boys, and settle them down to do their school work, while he did the laundry. And the ironing, 'cause Sam's little walk-about gave Gabriel a dent in his schedule. He managed to finish up sooner than he had anticipated, but not enough time to vacuum, so Gabriel just dusted the place. He'd vacuum tomorrow. Hopefully.

By the time he came to the kitchen to make dinner, his feet were killing him. It wasn't usually so bad. Sam's summons didn't come everyday, so he usually had time to just sit down, and rest his feet a little. Maybe read something, if he felt like it. Or sleep, sleep sounded like a Dadsend.

All because Sam had a _thing_ about Gabriel snapping his fingers to get things done. Something about setting an example for the kids about hard work, 'cause they couldn't just snap a mess away.

Gabriel personally thought it was a bunch of bull, but there was no opposing Sam.

At least he got to eat dinner more or less in peace. The boys had to be bathed again afterwards, and later, when they played with Sam, Gabriel wiped up the water spilt all around the tub.

He had no idea how human mothers did this every day. Had done it, considering life upstairs wasn't what it was once, but still.

Later, Sam decided they should watch a movie, so this was what they were doing now. Watching a movie Gabriel was pretty sure he wasn't going to _not_ sleep through. It seemed interesting enough, though it hardly managed to keep Gabriel's attention long enough. And he still had a lot to do. He had to clean up the kitchen, lay out clean clothes for the kids to wear tomorrow, actually put them to bed, and stay awake for Sam reading them a story (the boys liked it when Gabriel was present too when they were falling asleep). Then Sam'll probably expect some hanky-panky in the bedroom, and Gabriel was pretty sure his wings were toast if he fell asleep during _that_.

He stifled a yawn, and blinked his eyes hard. Maybe he needed some coffee. Yeah, he thought to himself as he rested his head against Sam's shoulder, his eyes slipping shut. Some coffee, that was what he needed. Maybe three cups, that way he'll manage to reciprocate in the bedroom.

Yeah, that was what he was gonna do. He was gonna excuse himself, and go to the kitchen to make himself some liquid black goodness. Maybe do the dishes while he was there, cause he doubted Sam would be willing to help him with that. It'd be nice though, not having to do everything himself for a change.

Anyway, that's what he'll do. Drink a lot of coffee. In a minute, though. Sam's shoulder was surprisingly comfortable.

*~*

“Gabriel sleeping?”

“Yeah. He's just really tired. We'll let him sleep, okay?”

“Okay, Sammy.” The boys said in unison, then turned back to the movie.

Sam smiled at them, then turned to look at Gabriel. Just look at him. Look at how tired he appeared, how his brows furrowed slightly even in sleep, when he should be most peaceful.

He curled his lips slightly, then leaned over, kissing that little furrow away gently. Once the movie ended, Sam gathered the boneless Archangel into his arms, and stood up, carrying him to the bedroom. He placed him on bed, slipping the white robes off his slight frame, and pulling the covers up around his shoulders gently. He pressed a kiss to Gabriel's cheek, then left the room, walking up to the boys still sitting on the couch.

“C'mon, guys. Time for bed.” he said, gathering the two bodies under his armpits, and carrying them off to their room.

After their bedtime story, he went back to the kitchen, and did the dishes. Maybe tomorrow he'd come home early, and help Gabriel around the suite. Hell could deal without him for a few hours less a day, right? Right.


	7. Their Creation

“Okay. Now add a teaspoon of baking powder.” Gabriel read from the recipe, then looked as the kids rushed to find the ingredient. “Teaspoon, Dean-o. The little one.”

Dean glanced at the spoon he held, and put it back, taking the right one. He held it steady while Cas poured the baking powder out of the bag, then he moved slowly to the bowl, concentrating on not spilling one bit.

When it was in, both kids grinned at him.

“Well done, guys.” Gabriel praised them, then looked back to the cook book.

“Sammy's gonna be real surprised, huh?” Dean asked suddenly, and Gabriel looked back at them, smiling at what he saw.

Both kids were covered in flour, eggs and several other ingredients. Both wore twin looks of gleeful anticipation of their creation.

“Yeah. He sure will.”

Twin grins were his answer.

*~*

Gabriel glanced up when he heard the door open. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room, both boys leaning against his side as they slept. Their creation sat on the table in front of them – a little crooked, covered in far too much chocolate, and decorated by childish drawings in green and blue icing. Around the edge there was a ring of bright red candles, unlit as of still.

Sam walked into the room, and stopped dead, staring at them with wide eyes.

“You're late.” was all Gabriel said.

Sam blinked. “I had duties.”

“The boys made you a cake.” Same flat tone.

Sam smiled teasingly. “ _They_ did?”

“Actually, yeah. I was just there to read the recipe and operate the equipment.”

The smile melted off Sam's face. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Gabriel sighed, then glanced at the two little bodies nestled against him. “You promised them.”

“I had duties.” Sam repeated, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You promised.” Gabriel looked at him. “Don't break a promise to them. If you do, they'll stop believing you.” A pause. “Remember how it was with your dad and his promises?”

Sam closed his eyes at the remembrance. “Yeah.”

“You said you changed them into kids so that it could be different for them.”

Sam nodded, glancing down sheepishly. “I know.”

“Then don't. Break. Promises.” Gabriel said simply, firmly. He waited for Sam to nod his understanding before continuing. “Now smile, for fuck's sake.”

Sam frowned in confusion, but Gabriel was already shaking the kids awake. “Hey, guys. Look who's here.”

Dean yawned widely, and rubbed his eyes with one little fist, turning his head to look at the newcomer. His eyes opened wide, and he threw his arms up and yelled. “Su'prise!!”

At the yell, Castiel immediately perked up, looking around wildly before his gaze settled on the tall figure. “Happy birthday, Sammy!”

“Yeah! Happy befday!”

Sam grinned at them, kneeling down and opening his arms. Both boys jumped off the couch, and rushed to hug Sam in welcome, talking over each other.

“We made you a cake!”

“Gabriel helped too, but only a little!”

“Yeah, we even breakeded the eggs and stuff!”

“And made the chocolate!”

“An' the drawin's!”

Sam smiled at them widely. “I heard. Looks awesome, guys.” He kissed their cheeks. “Sorry I was late.”

“Tha's okay, Sammy.”

“Gabriel said cake is good cold.”

“He said that, huh?”

“Yeah!” Twin cries in two little voices.

“Well, Gabriel'll know best.” The Archangel stuck his tongue out at him. “Let's eat.”

“NO!”

“You have to blow the candles!”

“An' make wish!”

“It's important!”

Sam nodded, defeated by their enthusiasm. Gabriel grinned at him, and snapped his fingers, the candles bursting to life immediately after.

Sam made a big show of thinking about his wish, and took a deep breath and blew half the candles out. The kids were more than happy to help blow the rest out, cheering when it was time to eat.

And if there was a few bits of egg shells in the cake, the adults didn't mentioned them. The kids, on the other hand, loved the crunch they made.


	8. Monsters

Gabriel gasped slightly when Sam licked his chest, his tongue painting circles around one of his nipples. The Archangel tightened his grip on Sam's hair, and pulled his head up, smashing their mouths together, their breaths mingling together.

Sam moaned his appreciation, his large hands trailing tingling lines against Gabriel's sides, nails scratching delicately.

Gabriel wasn't really in the mood, but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying this. This was one of the few things he truly enjoyed down here: the moments when Sam wasn't causing him more pain, when he wasn't pulling on his wings or forcing his legs apart.

Sam tweaked both his nipples, and Gabriel arched his back with a small moan, his grip on Sam's hair tightening. The large hands slid lower, teasing along the edge of the Archangel's underwear, tugging it slowly downwards.

“Gabriel?” A small voice, and the two adults froze. “Gabriel, you awake?”

Sam closed his eyes in a frustrated expression, and slid off of Gabriel, turning the lights on with a thought.

Dean and Cas stood in the doorway, their little hands linked, expressions wary.

“What is it?” Sam asked, trying to keep his voice calm. It wouldn't do to freak the kids out like the last time they had walked in on them. It took Gabriel nearly an hour before the kids believed that he and Sam had just been playing, and that the kids startled them, that's why Sam had jumped onto the ceiling with a scream.

At least Sam wasn't inside this time.

Dean blinked at him, his green eyes somehow bigger than normal. “There's a monster in our room.”  
Cas nodded in agreement.

Sam sighed, and closed his eyes. He extended his senses towards the boys' room, making sure to check each nook and cranny. “There's nothing there.” he concluded, smiling at the kids. “Why don't you two just go to sleep?”

Somehow, that didn't seem to reassure the boys. Their faces fell, and they muttered an “Okay, Sammy.” before turning to shuffle out of the room.

Gabriel punched Sam's arm with a glare, and got up off the bed.

“C'mon, guys.” He said, walking over to the boys, and taking their hands. “I'll check if there aren't any monsters Sammy missed.”

Huh. Now the kids looked grateful, staring up at the Archangel with adoring eyes.

Sam watched them go, and winced when he felt the power swelling inside him again. It was odd, sometimes. He had acquired this power so that he could take over Hell, though used it only to strengthen his position among the demons. But it often reared its fugly head whenever something didn't quite go as he wanted.

 _Why are they more happy with Gabriel? Sam was the one who protected them._

Yeah, true, but Gabriel spent the whole day with them. It's only natural.

 _They love the Archangel better._

Not true. They adore Sam. He knew they did. And he had wanted the kids to like Gabriel, he had wanted them to love him. To think of him as a parent.

 _Then what is Sam? An uncle?_

No, he's kinda their parent too. He plays with them, and protects them, what more was there to raising kids?

 _The Archangel presumes to raise them in our absence._

Someone has to.

 _The Archangel thinks the kids'd be better off without Sam._

Not true. Gabriel would never survive without Sam.

 _Wouldn't he?_

Then again, Sam hadn't been treating Gabriel all that well since they moved down here.

 _He wants to escape_

He wouldn't!

 _He won't leave the boys, so he'll take them with him!_

NO! Gabriel wouldn't leave him! Sam won't let him.

 _Show the Archangel who's the one with power. Show the Archangel who's the one in control. Show the Archangel his **place**._

And when Gabriel returned, he froze mid-step when Sam's pitch black eyes turned to him.

“Get. Here. Now.” the King of Hell growled, and the Archangel's stared at him with a blank expression. A second passed, and Gabriel walked over to the bed, allowing himself to be yanked onto the mattress on his front.

The Archangel tried not to wince too much when his legs were yanked apart.


	9. Gone

He didn't know how it happened. He didn't know. How could he have known, all of Hell was too terrified of Sam to do anything like this.

They weren't in their room. They weren't in the bathroom. Nor the kitchen, nor the master bedroom, nor under the beds, tables, sofa, nor in the closet, cupboards, toy trunk, they weren't _here_!!

How could this have happened?!

Gabriel's crazed gaze swept over the overturned suite, and he couldn't understand this.

He turned on his heel, and run out the door.

*~*

“Sam!”

He threw open the doors to the Throne Chamber, running past all the demons gathered inside, and straight for the Throne.

“They're gone!” he cried, grabbing Sam's shirt when he almost fell. “I looked everywhere!”

“Who's gone?” Sam demanded, hands clenching painfully around the Archangel's shoulders.

“Cas and Dean! They're not in the suite, I looked everywhere!”

“They left it?”

“They know not to, someone had to take them!”

Sam stared at him, slowly shaking his head. “Someone... but that's-”

“They're gone, Sam.” Gabriel almost sobbed out. “I can't find them.”

Sam's eyes burned black, and he turned his attention to the gathered demons. “Find them!” he roared, his power crackling around him in his rage. “Search EVERYWHERE!!!”

The demons run at full speed to obey, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone in a matter of seconds.

Gabriel stared after them, squirming in Sam's hold. “I can help, I can-”

“They were taken from me.” Sam whispered, tone soft, and oh so dangerous. “I won't let them take you.”

Gabriel wanted to ask what he meant, but the sigils around his neck flashed with pain, the agony bringing him to his knees. He chocked on his scream as a black liquid leaked from the pain, curling around his neck and trickling to the floor. Within seconds, it solidified, forming a thick chain forcing Gabriel to stay on his knees in front of the Throne.

“I'll look.” Sam said, staring at him with Dark eyes. “You stay here. Move and I won't be held responsible for what I'll do.” With that, Sam turned on his heel and left the Archangel.

Gabriel watched him go, then curled around his middle, sobbing soundlessly.

*~*

This was all his fault. He had stepped out to the fake field for only a moment, to check on his laundry. Cas and Dean had been sitting by their school table, coloring away, and Gabriel had thought they would be fine by themselves. Gabriel had left them alone for longer than that in the past when Sam summoned him, and they had been fine.

But they were gone. When he had returned, they were gone, and no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find them. He couldn't even feel Castiel's tiny Grace, couldn't sense Dean bright Life. They weren't anywhere near. Even with his defiled Grace, he was always able to sense them both. He couldn't now. He couldn't, and that meant one thing.

They weren't in Hell anymore. Someone had to have taken them away.

And it was all his fault he let it happen. His fault. Mea culpa, Father. Mea culpa.

“Pretty angel all alone? Now this is a treat.”

Gabriel lifted his head, staring blankly at the floor. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.  
Demons. A lot of them.

“What's'a matter? Did King Sammy get mad at you?”

“Be silent.” Gabriel ordered, voice hard. “It's King Samuel to you.”

“Yeah, but he's not here, is he? Nope, no one here.”

“Except for a little Angel.”

“Chained to the floor.”

“Defenseless.”

Gabriel could feel the desire for violence in their voices, could almost see their slimy grins. He grew angry, then. Dad, how he hated demons. Vile, Dark, disgusting beings thriving on destroying Life just for kicks.

He felt one of them trace his fingers against his back, and he clenched his teeth. The Darkness that had tainted him through Sam's touch swelled inside him, forming a tight ball of quivering rage.

He manifested his wings, beating them once to get the demons closest to him away. His Grace burst out in one harsh flash, and the demons cowered at the sudden pain, much harsher than he had let them feel before.

“You forget who I am.” Gabriel hissed, not deigning to look at them. They weren't worth his gaze.

“L- Lucifer?” he heard one of them ask, heard the pain-filled confusion in his voice, the delirium hidden behind the agony of weak Darkness being in the presence of an Archangel.

“No.” he said, stretching his wings wide. “But I can do pissed off like him.” His Grace flashed again, sending one powerful wave of Pure Light through their vile forms.

They burned away within seconds, their screams merely buzzing of a fly in his ears.

Annoying.

When all was silent again, his wings folded against his back, and Gabriel continued staring at the floor as he thought.

*~*

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually Sam returned. Enraged, power still crackling around him, eyes a Pure Dark.

Normally, a sight like that would have Gabriel cringing or preparing for pain, but he was too worked up to care. Someone broke into the only home Gabriel had left, stole his child and fledgling, took them so far away Gabriel couldn't feel them. He was angry himself.

He may be a slave, he may be tainted, he may have been reduced to a mere shadow of the awesomeness he had been before.

But no one fucked with him.

“Let me go.” He demanded. Didn't plea, demanded. How long was it when he last did that?

“No.” Sam answered harshly, and Gabriel so wasn't surprised. “I won't let them take you too.”

Gabriel lifted his head as far as the chain would let him, and scowled. “I can find them, you paranoid bastard.” he hissed, and Sam looked down at him in surprise. “I can sense Castiel's Grace, I can find _him_ , and he is, Dean will be.”

Sam blinked, then his face morphed into mockery. “You said you couldn't find them.”

“Because they're not _here_ , you idiot!” Gabriel shouted, _shouted_ , his body straining against his bonds. “They're not in Hell, that's why I can't find them, but I _can_! Just let me _go_!”

Sam growled, and grabbed his hair, yanking his head into a painful angle. “And how are you supposed to do that? How are you supposed to get out of Hell?”

Gabriel ignored the pain in his scalp, his voice quiet with conviction. “I have wings for a reason.”

“ _I clipped your wings for a reason_.” Sam hissed back, his face ugly. “So you can't run away from me. You think I'm gonna let you fly away somewhere?”

Gabriel's wings hiked up higher, standing at deadly attention. “You clip my wings, you shred my Grace. I know you know that.” He leaned closer to him, their faces inches apart. “I know you keep the shreds of my Grace. Return. Them. And I will fly.”

Sam scowled, and let him go, throwing himself onto his Throne. “No. No, you're staying here, where I can keep an eye on you.”

“You. Dick.” Gabriel growled, eyes flashing with Grace and anger. “I can find them! I can find them, just let me _go_ , you bastard! I can find them!”

“No.”

“Let me GO! I can FIND them!”

“No!”

“They can't hide them from me, now LET ME GO!!”

Sam bared his teeth in a rage, eyes narrowed and dangerous. But Gabriel kept yelling, kept demanding to be let go, kept screaming at him, and it was wrong, Gabriel was supposed to be obedient, he wasn't supposed to want to leave, the boys were supposed to be safe here, they-

They were gone. Taken.

“Fine!” He yelled, grabbing at the heavily warded jar he kept hidden near his Throne, and stalking towards the Archangel.

He grabbed one arm, and yanked the other up, the chain breaking easily under his will. He popped the jar open, and threw the contents in the Archangel's face.

Gabriel gasped, his whole tensing, wings shivering as the delicate liquid seeped through his skin, into his blood, as it cleared away the worst of the taint, stolen Grace returning home.

His wings shimmered, and were whole again.

Sam didn't notice that, though. He shook the Archangel, nearly spitting in his face as he snarled. “Then go! Go and find them if you're so eager to lea-”

Gabriel yanked himself out of the tight grip, and with an explosion of restored Grace, he was up in the air, and getting out of there. As fast as he could.

*~*

He burst free, and headed straight up. He was flying in real air, his wings were slicing through real wind, his wings were _whole_ and he was _flying_!

But he didn't bother with those things. He flew till he was high enough, then stopped, spreading his hands and wings wide. His Grace flashed, senses reaching to the very borders of existence, and he _looked_. Looked for the bright little thing that was Castiel's Grace, looked for it till his true eyes ached, looked till he-

Found them.

His eyes snapped open, and he beat his wings, flying towards that bright tiny point. Cas was there. He was there, and Gabriel could feel Dean beautiful Life right next to him, and both were so scared, they were crying for him to come, crying to be taken back home.

Then their cries were heard and listened to, because suddenly Gabriel was there, with the rage of an Archangel and all of Hell on his wings.

*~*

Gabriel beat his wings slowly, flying at a leisured speed.

Dean was clinging to his front, his face no longer tear strained, green eyes wide as he looked all around them, smiling at Gabriel happily.

Castiel was clinging to Gabriel's back, between the Archangel's large wings, flapping his own in time with his brother's. He giggled when a stray breeze ruffled his hair, and his young Grace swelled with happiness.

They were with Gabriel again, so there was no need for them to be scared anymore.

Gabriel tightened his hold on Dean, burying his nose in blond locks. He pinched Castiel's tiny body between his wings gently, and both kids clung to him tighter in response. Gabriel reveled in that, the feel of their skinny arms around them, the feel of their tiny bodies pressed against him. They were with him once more, and all was right again.

Well, not everything. He still had to go back to Sam. But did he really need to? Did he really want to go back there, to that Pit of Perdition, to pain, and loneliness, and suffering?

It would be so easy not to. Just stay here, find a nice place to raise the kids in, cut those fucking sigils off of his neck.

But the Earth was barren now. Nothing but Death, not even plants dared to grow now. And Heaven had long since locked their Gates, Angels old and young had long since run away, at least those who hadn't fought.

They had nowhere to go.

But most of all, the decision came when he peeked into the kids' minds. All they wanted was to go home. Home, to their room, and their fake field. Home to Gabriel puttering around the suite, to Sammy playing with them.

They just wanted to go home. And who was Gabriel to deny them that?

“Close your eyes, Dean.” Gabriel murmured, kissing the top of the child's head. “You too, Cas.” He waited for them to obey, then took a deep breath. “Hold on tight.”

And he plunged downwards, heading straight for the ground, and the Darkness hidden so deep beneath it.

*~*

They appeared in the Throne Chamber in a burst of Light, killing several demons as a 'Hello'. The kids immediately disentangled themselves from Gabriel, and run up to Sam, who fell to his knees and enveloped them both in a tight hug.

Gabriel wasn't as quick to get there, but he came too, his legs weak with relief.

The boys were home now. Who cared about the punishment he was sure to receive for mouthing off earlier?

When he came close enough, Sam's hand snapped out, grabbing Gabriel's arm and pulling him down.

His eyes met a tearfilled, grateful gaze, and the Archangel blinked in confusion. This was not the reaction he had anticipated.

“You brought them back to me.” Sam whispered, smiling softly at him. As if he was surprised Gabriel really did that. “ _You_ came back to me.”

Gabriel stared at him for a long time, not knowing what to say to that. In the end, he opted for silence, and leaned forward, pulling his little family into his arms, and wrapping his wings around all three of them.

Later, he would tell Sam about the Gods who took the boys. He would tell Sam were what was left of them was. He would tell Sam what he did to them in his rage. But that was later.

*~*

Gabriel sat on his little chair next to Cas' bed, watching the two little boys curled up on it. They were fast asleep, dead tired after their impromptu adventure. They were safe now, fed, and cleaned and sleeping peacefully.

Gabriel couldn't get himself to leave them to it, preferring to stay and watch over them.

A throat was cleared behind him, and Gabriel looked over his shoulder. Sam stood in the doorway, staring at him with solemn eyes.

Gabriel knew what was coming.

He stood up, and kissed both little heads, tucking the blanket around them one last time. He stared a little more, then turned around and walked out. He didn't even spare Sam a glance as he headed for their bedroom, knowing full well Sam was following after him.

Once inside, he went to sit on the bed. Sam closed the door, and when he turned around, Gabriel's wings were already out, tips extended towards him.

Sam blinked. “What are you doing?”

“You came to clip my wings. Here.” Gabriel said quietly, voice emotionless. His wings shifted, flight feathers coming to the front. “Just be quick, alright?”

Sam stared at him for a long moment, then moved closer to him. He placed both hands on the wings, and petted them when Gabriel winced slightly at the sting.

“I'm not gonna take our wings.” Sam said, tugging at the wings till they folded against the Archangel's back.

Gabriel blinked in confusion. “But... but you-”

Sam crouched down, and gathered his hands in his palms, rubbing his thumbs over delicate wrists. Why did Gabriel look so delicate? He had been so strong once, so tall despite the size of his vessel. Now look at him. Look at what Sam has done.

“You came back to me.” Sam said softly, staring deeply into Gabriel's eyes. “You came back. I was so sure you had left for good, but you came back. I think I can trust you not to run away, right?”

Gabriel didn't answer, just stared at him.

Sam dropped his gaze briefly before he forced himself to continue. “I wouldn't survive if you left me too. I just... wouldn't. I would consume myself, without you there to ground me.”

Gabriel remained silent.

Sam swallowed thickly, his eyes fixed on the Archangel's. “I loved you once, and I love you still. I know I keep... hurting you, and making you cry, but I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. Do you understand?”

Gabriel was silent for a long moment, then attempted to put on a smile. It came out weak, but it was there. “Thank you for letting me keep my wings.”

That wasn't an answer Sam was hoping for. “Gabriel?” he hesitated briefly. “Do you... love me? Do you still love me?”

Gabriel's smile slid off his face, eyes filling with pain before they dropped to the floor. “Yeah. I do.” he murmured softly, barely audibly. “Sometimes I do.”

Sam still heard it. “But not always.”

Gabriel bit his lip, and shook his head. Slowly, and full with hesitation, but he shook his head.

Sam stared at him for a long moment, chest tight against this one truth, eyes burning with both power and regret.

He did this. No matter what the voice in his head said, Sam did this. But “That's good enough for me.”

They didn't move for a long moment, Sam staring at the Archangel, and Gabriel pointedly not looking at him. Then Sam shook his head, and swiped one hand over his face. Without a word, he got up, and left the room, the whispers in his head growing too loud to ignore.

Gabriel stayed where he was, then tucked away his wings, and stood up. He walked over to the boys' room, and sat back in his chair. He'd watch them for a little more.

The End


	10. Companion Piece to Gone

“Sam? What are you doing?” Gabriel asked, staring worriedly into the boys' room.

Sam sat on the floor in the middle of the room, two vials sitting next to his knee, a long needle in his hand. In his other hand, he held an apprehensive-looking Dean by the wrist, one little finger extended.

Sam ignored him, and pricked the little digit, blood welling up immediately.

Dean yelped, and started crying, trying to tug his little arm away from his brother's hold. Gabriel hurried into the room, and kneeled behind the child. He wrapped his arms around the little frame, making shushing noises as Dean hid his little face in his neck.

Sam ignored his brother's tears, and angled the finger to one of the vials. He pressed at the little pad till several large drops of blood dripped into the glass container, then let go.

Dean immediately snatched his hand away, sticking the stinging finger into his mouth, sucking desolately with an occasional sniffle.

“Sam.” Gabriel tried again, his hand rubbing soothing circles around the boy' back. “What are you _doing_?”

Sam threw him a brief, though pointed look, and looked around the Archangel. “Cas, your turn.”

Gabriel blinked, then turned around. There was Castiel, wedged between the toy trunk and the closet, staring at Sam with wide anxious eyes.

Before Gabriel could say anything, Sam narrowed his eyes slightly. “Castiel. _Now_.”

Cas swallowed thickly, and shuffled out of his corner, moving slowly, hesitantly towards the adult.

As soon as he was close enough, Sam's hand snapped forward, grasping Cas' little arm, and yanking him forward. Only Gabriel grabbing the kid saved his face from getting acquainted with the carpet.

“Sam.” Gabriel hissed angrily. Sam was never violent with the kids, and now he was drawing blood? What was he doing?!

Sam ignored him, and once again stuck the needle into a tiny finger, pressing around the wound till blood dripped into the other vial. He released the little hand, and Castiel curled it against his chest, pressing close to Gabriel.

The Archangel pressed a soothing kiss to the top of his head, then opened his mouth, intent on giving Sam a piece of his mind. Before he could do that, a bruising grip was place on his own hand, forcing it forward. Sam stuck the needle into his finger, and Gabriel winced when Sam pressed around the little wound, forcing blood out. Sam took a third vial from his pocket, and gathered Gabriel's blood inside.

When he had enough to his satisfaction, he let the hand go, and stood up, gathering the three vials in his hand.

“Sam!” Gabriel called after him, but Sam was already out the door, and heading out of the suite.

The Archangel could only gape. He didn't understand, at all. He knew Sam had been getting a little... alright, a _lot_ more paranoid than normal because of the kidnapping, but this?

What did he need the vials for, blood magic? No sense, absolutely no sense.

“Gabriel?” Dean asked, sniffling against his chest. “You need a Pookie too.”

Cas nodded, and Gabriel blinked, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Yeah, we all need a Pookie.” He urged the kids to disentangle themselves from him, then stood up, herding the boys to the bathroom. “Then ice-cream, I think. How does that sound?”

Apparently, it sounded swell.

*~*

A few days later, there was a ring of their new doorbell. The bell was a new addition, because Sam had personally warded the suite so much no one except its inhabitants would be able to even _touch_ the door. The same with the fake field, though instead of a doorbell there was the demon equivalent of a padlock and chain.

Did he mention Sam got a lot more paranoid lately?

When Gabriel opened the door, he was honestly surprised to see who it was.

The demon who used to be Bobby Singer was a given. He was still the only one who was allowed in their Hall, so that wasn't it. No, what threw the Archangel's mind in a boggle was who was standing next to him.

None other than Crowley. Beat up, burns here and there, bleeding slightly, missing one eye, but it was him. Well, barely him.

“By his orders.” The demon who used to be Bobby Singer declared. When Crowley just swayed on his feet, the demon elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

Crowley coughed up some black blood, then reached for the bag he held in his hands. He took out a HellHound pup, and thrust it at the Archangel.

“Trained especially to protect you, and those kids. Gave him a few drops of your blood, so that he'll be able to sniff you out anywhere you go.” During his raspy speech, his hand drooped slightly under the pup's weight, though the demon who used to be Bobby Singer reached out to help hold it steady.

So that's what the damn blood letting was for. Couldn't the bastard had just told them that in the first place? No, he had to go all High and Mighty, and scare the kids.

More of that later. Right now he had a different matter to point out.

“You are aware that if I touch it, it's gonna burn to a crisp?” he asked, cocking his head to the side when the pup rolled its spiked tongue at him.

Okay, kinda cute.

Crowley blinked blankly, then his hand retreated, pressing the pup to his chest.

“It is to patrol the Hall.” the demon who used to be Bobby Singer explained.

Crowley nodded, releasing the pup.

“It's kinda small.” Gabriel said, watching as the pup rolled onto its back, and batted playfully at Crowley's leg.

“Once separated from the mother, HellHound pups grow to their adult bodies within two human days, sometimes less. Denied positive stimuli such as play, their minds settle into their training.” Crowley explained raspingly, tonelessly, as if he was reciting from a book.

“So, in two days we'll have a fully grown guard HellHound in the Hall?”

Crowley blinked, slowly. “In a gist, yeah.”

“You sure it won't attack the kids?”

Crowley shook his head. “It was fed your blood. It won't turn on you.” He swallowed thickly, a small trickle of black blood falling from the corner of his mouth.

Well... “Okay then.” He stared thoughtfully at the pup. “What's its name?”

“Greg.”

Gabriel blinked. “Seriously?”

The demon who used to be Bobby Singer nodded. “He named it.”

Figures. Only Sam would chose that kind of name for a HellHound.

The Archangel nodded at the two demons, and they bowed slightly, and walked away.

Gabriel stared after them. At one point, Crowley stumbled and would have fallen if the demon who used to be Bobby Singer didn't grasp his arm.

Gabriel could ask what had happened to him, but he already had a hunch. Sammy never did like Crowley much.

As Gabriel watched, the demon helped Crowley correct his stance, keeping a grip on his arm as they continued on.

The Archangel sighed, then glanced down at the pup. It yipped at him, then got up, and lumbered away, sniffing around the Hall.

Gabriel shrugged, then closed to door, returning to the kitchen and his pot-roast. Not like their lives had been normal before.


	11. Flying

Castiel had his 'this is difficult, but I'm still gonna try to succeed' face. His little wings were tense in preparation and spread wide, his large blue eyes staring fixedly at the sky.

“You ready?” Gabriel asked, and didn't even wait for a response before he tossed the fledgling up high. Castiel squealed happily, and flapped his little wings as hard as he could. He managed to fly up a few feet before he started falling.

Gabriel caught him easily, then beat his own wings, taking them up even higher before he repeated the toss.

Dean cheered loudly from his perch atop Sammy's shoulders. He kicked his little feet happily against his brother's chest and flapped his arms along with Castiel's wings.

“Go, Cas! Go, Cas! Go, Cas!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, his face bright with a gigantic smile.

Sam wasn't exactly smiling. Like Dean, he was looking up, watching as Gabriel flew with Castiel, watching as the Archangel tried to teach the fledgling to use his wings in the air.

The thing was, Sam couldn't remember the last time he had seen Gabriel so happy. Seriously couldn't. The most Sam usually got from the Archangel was a small sad smile. The kids' got fake cheer and grins, and the occasional chuckle when they did something that amused him.

But not Sam. Gabriel was always reserved around him. Never a true smile, never a laugh, always on guard.

And Sam knew Gabriel had good reasons for being that way. Ever since Sam had accepted this damn position, ever since he had allowed the power of all Hell inside him, Sam was different. He knew he was. He hated it, but he was.

He had just wanted his family to be safe. He had been dead tired of all the demons, the angels, of the whole fucking world being after them, wanting to destroy them, kill them. He had been desperate to find some way, _any_ way to save him family. And eventually, it got so very bad Sam turned to the only option he hadn't tried yet – accepting his position as the Boy King.

It may have gone out of hand. He had destroyed the angels and their Heaven when they tried to fight him. He had leveled the Earth when Dean took Cas and Gabriel and tried to hide from him. He had had Bobby turned into a demon because he tried to stop him.

Okay, it got a lot out of hand. Sam did a lot of evil shit. He still did it, actually. Demons were stupid SOBs, and he ruled over them with an iron fist. Problem was, he ruled Gabriel with an iron fist too.

Gabriel tickled Castiel, laughing when Cas tried to squiggle out of his hold.

He had pretty much tortured Gabriel the moment he brought him to Hell. Brutalized him right there and then, in front of the whole army while Gabriel cried helpless tears. Afterwards, he knew, he fucking _knew_ that he had done something he would never be able to take back. And instead of apologizing, he had clipped Gabriel's wings, and cut tracking sigils into his neck. They looked like a slave collar, and Sam hated them.

But he had done it. He had done it. A snide voice whispered in his head how Gabriel would take the first opportunity to run, how he didn't appreciate all Sam had sacrificed for his family, all that he had done to keep them all safe.

He despised that voice. With time, it became easier to ignore it, but it still knew all the right words to get his blood boiling. It knew just what to whisper to turn him into a monster.

Into a cruel, but effective King of Hell. If only he could learn not to be like that with Gabriel.

Gabriel tossed Castiel up, and this time, the little angel managed to remain in the air for ten seconds. He fell down into Gabriel's waiting arms, giggling, his face flushed.

Gabriel was always so much better than Sam at this. At being with the kids. He always knew what to do. How to dry their tears, cure their fears, calm their arguments. Sam... Sam had problems remembering they were kids. Hell, he had trouble remembering there were two of them. The first kid he always thought of was Dean, and sometimes he still expected Dean to be the brother he remembered – strong, reliable, stubborn, and annoying. But he continuously forgot about Cas altogether.

When he brought home toys, it was always with Dean in mind. A new movie – Dean. A snack – Dean. He hadn't even thought of Cas when he had decided to turn them into kids. He had just thought Dean would need a _playmate_.

Gabriel never forgot. It was Dean _and_ Cas, never just one. When they played together, he asked them both what they wanted to do. When they were hungry, he prepared them each what they wanted. When one cried, Gabriel comforted them both.

 _What right does the Archangel have to be better than Sam? The Archangel wasn't better than Sam._

There was that voice again. Playing at his insecurities.

 _Show the Archangel his place. He is to take care of them when need be, nothing more._

Sam swallowed heavily, and had to take Dean off his shoulders. As soon as his little feet touched the grass, Dean was off, running towards the two angels. Gabriel noticed him immediately, and swooped down gracefully. He hoisted the boy up without landing, and soared back into the sky, both kids screeching with laughter.

This was what he had wanted. _This_. Gabriel loving the kids, them loving him. All three of them playing together, laughing.

 _The children love the Archangel more than Sam. The Archangel does't have a right for that love. It belongs to Sam, for all he had given them. The Archangel is to serve._

He didn't want Gabriel acting like a slave. He hated how Gabriel never told him 'no' unless it concerned the kids. He hated how Gabriel accepted everything without protest. Without a fight. He hated it, hated the fact it was because of him Gabriel was like that.

 _The Archangel needed to learn. He needs to be put in place._

Gabriel's place was by Sam's side. Gabriel's place was with the kids. Gabriel's place was....

To be a sarcastic bastard that always made him laugh. To have this incredibly pleased smile on every time Sam kissed him. To argue with Dean over stupid stuff, to teach Cas modern culture, to ruffle Cas' hair, and laugh when the angel got all offended.

Gabriel's place was to be happy. And Sam wasn't making him happy. Sam wasn't even sure he remembered _how_ to make Gabriel happy.

 _The Archangel should be happy with what is given him._

No. He shouldn't. Sam should make sure Gabriel was happy. Sam loved Gabriel, it was his duty to make him smile and laugh.

 _The Archangel-_

Sam clenched his eyes tight, and shook his head sharply. He wouldn't allow the voice to destroy this. This was for Gabriel and Cas. For them. Dean could wait, Sam could wait, the voice in Sam's head could fucking _shut up_

Sam needed to learn to control it. He needed to control _himself_. He couldn't keep hurting Gabriel. Gabriel had proven that he could be trusted, that even if Sam let him go, he'd come back. Gabriel took care of the kids and the suite. He cared for their little family, tried to make them all happy.

Maybe Sam could allow Gabriel more freedom. More than just his wings. He knew that he still needed to show off his power to his army, and dominating an Archangel was a sure way to do so. But maybe he wouldn't have to do it that often.

Yeah, that was it. That would help make it better.

Right?


	12. The It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternative extended ending. If you're satisfied with the previous chapters, you don't have to read this one.

There was something different. Something... Gabriel wasn't sure what it was, but it _was_. Different. He just couldn't...

He winced when Sam drove into him hard, and roared to the amassed army. His hands were clenched tight into Gabriel's hips, sharp nails leaving bloody prints on his skin.

It hurt, like always, so that couldn't be it. The army was staring in awe and fear at the power Sam was showing off, like always, so that couldn't be it either.

Maybe it was because of his wings. His wings, fully restored wings. Despite the pain and humiliation, Gabriel had to hide his giddy grin.

Being able to fly again was not getting old. Probably won't anytime soon.

Wait. There was that different thing, in his wings. They thrummed, and pulsed, he could feel it. But why? They usually did that when they were fucking, but never to this extent.

Suddenly, Sam lurched forward, throwing them both off the throne they had been sitting on. Gabriel landed hard on his front, yelping more in surprise then in pain, then he was being nailed to the floor in long painful thrusts.

And Sam's hands were on his wings. Yanking at his feathers, and twisting the joins painfully, but on his wings. The pulsing feeling intensified then, and Gabriel remembered. Remembered what this could be.

Oh, Dad, no. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, “NO!” Gabriel cried, twisting to get lose. “Stop it, STOP!!”

The army laughed at his struggle, but Sam wasn't letting go. On the contrary, his eyes flashed black with Power, and he tightened his hold on his wings, spreading them forcefully wide, the thrumming in them making his feather-tips tingle.

Dear sweet everything that's holy, NO.

“ _NO_!! NO, Sam, let go of me, let me go, SAM, STOP!! STOP, PLEASE, NO!!” Gabriel was desperate, because no, it couldn't be, Sam had to let him go, had to stop touching his wings, get off him, GET OFF!!

Sam did then, though not in the way Gabriel wanted him to. He howled when his orgasm hit him, his voice booming through all of Hell, the mere sound humming with the power of the King of Hell.

And Gabriel lay beneath him, tears in his eyes, terrified of what Sam had just done. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't.

As soon as Sam released him, Gabriel was up and out of the Throne Chamber, flying out of there and back to their suite.

*~*

He barged into the suite, slamming the door behind himself, and leaning against it. He panted heavily, eyes wide, and sight blurring with tears. No, it couldn't be, it couldn't, he wasn't feeling it as it built inside him, he wasn't feeling as it moved towards his wings, he wasn't-

“Gabriel?”

His head jerked towards the sound, and just stared.

Cas and Dean. Standing apprehensively, watching him with little worried expressions.

“Gabriel, you okay?”

He couldn't... he wasn't... but he was. Damn Dad to the very lowest pits of Hell, he was.

“Go.” he managed finally, pretty sure his expression radiated the insanity he felt. “Go to your room!”

“But-”

“NOW!” His voice boomed, and the kids flinched. Probably the first time Gabriel yelled at them. “GO!”

They blinked, then run to their room, closing the door behind them.

“And stay there till I get you!” Gabriel yelled, already moving to the bedroom, slamming this door behind himself too. He threw himself onto the bed, curling up into a tight ball, and just cried.

It would take a while, an hour maybe, so maybe he'd manage to find a way to kill himself before. It couldn't be stopped, so it was the only way.

But who'll take care of Cas and Dean? Gabriel did so well mostly because he thrived on Chaos. Sam floundered in it, panicked over each scrape and owie, could barely remember what a Pookie was.

It flared inside him, and he gasped in pain. No, too soon, it was supposed to be longer, _it was supposed to be longer_!

The door opened suddenly, and Sam stormed in, face thunderous. “What the fuck, Gabriel?!” he demanded, striding over to the Archangel and yanking him up onto his knees by the arm. “What was that in the throne room?! And why are the kids in their room, crying their eyes out?!” He paused, and when Gabriel failed to answer, he shook his angrily. “Answer me, NOW!”

Gabriel didn't answer with words. The thrumming and pulsing intensified, flaring against his very Grace, and he screamed. He wailed his pain to the room, the suite, the Hall, all of Hell. Glass shattered, and everything shook. And all the time Gabriel screamed, whole being enveloped in _agony_.

Sam held him through it, making shushing noises into his ear that weren't helping that much.

*~*

Sam paced, biting his knuckles furiously as he thought. Gabriel lay on the bed, curled weakly in the middle, arms wrapped around It. It was here. No sense offing himself now.

Eventually, Sam stopped, and turned to the Archangel. “How _the fuck_ did this happen?”

Gabriel sniffled tiredly. “I asked you to stop touching my wings.”

“Yeah, but I thought you meant 'stop cause it hurts'!” Sam huffed in frustration.

“It always hurts.” Gabriel muttered, nuzzling Its smooth surface. “What's the point in asking you to stop?”

He didn't see Sam's scowl. “You're saying this is my fault? For touching your wings?”

“A little, yeah.” Gabriel said, looking up at him. Then he frowned in worry. He did not like Sam's expression. Not one bit.

Sam marched to the bed, and grabbed hold of It roughly. “Let go!” he ordered harshly, and yanked It out of Gabriel arms, heading to the door.

“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked, jumping to his feet, and trying not to sway too much. “Sam!” Sam wasn't listening, he was already reaching the door, he was gonna yank it open, and take It away, oh fuck!, so Gabriel did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed the bedside table, and smashed it over Sam's head. He grabbed It as soon as Sam let it go, more in surprise then in pain, and rushed back to the bed, huddling against the headboard, It nestled safely in his arms again.

“What the fuck, Gabriel?!” Sam demanded, Rage billowing in his eyes.

“It's mine!” Gabriel yelled, curling around it protectively. “You can't take It, It's mine!!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Sam growled dangerously. “You don't tell me what to.”

“Then take my wings! Clip them again, rip them off, I don't care!” The scary thing was, he wasn't kidding. “Take them, so it doesn't happen again, but don't take It! It's mine, you fucker, and I'm not giving It to you! I'd rather turn demon than give It to you!” The last part was said through his newly returned tears, but Gabriel didn't care, just curled tightly around It, protecting It, holding It, he didn't care.

It was His.

Sam stared at him, both in shock and in anger, then turned on his heel and left. Gabriel heard him destroy something before the main doors to the suite slammed shut, the wood splintering from the force of it.

And Gabriel was alone. Alone with It, safe in his arms. Safe, but for how long?

He stared at it, felt it pulse with Life Itself, and cried.

Just. Cried.

*~*

Five minutes later, and Gabriel was still crying. He couldn't barely perceive anything other than his own grief, and the lingering pain in his body. So it wasn't surprising he didn't register a door opening, almost hesitantly. Nor did he notice two pairs of little feet walking towards the bed.

He couldn't ignore their voices though.

“Gabriel?”

“D'yah need a hug real bad again?”

Two little voices, asked in quiet, hesitant tones laced with worry. Gabriel should answer them, calm them down and reassure them everything was okay, but he could only sob.

The boys looked at each other, then moved to the bed. They climbed up on it, and moved to either side of Gabriel, leaning close against him. “Don't cry, Gabriel.” they pleaded softly, and stayed where they were till Gabriel managed to stop crying. Or at least till his tears slowed, and he could breathe without sobbing again.

He sniffled, and turned around, sitting on his pillow with It still cradled to his chest. No point in hiding it from them.

Dean cocked his head to the side in surprise and curiosity. “Tha's a big egg.”

Castiel, on the other hand, was staring at It with wonder in his eyes, the old glint of knowledge flashing in his eyes. “It's an Angel Egg.” he whispered, smiling widely. “Gabriel, it's an Angel Egg!”

Gabriel smiled through his tears. “I know.” he said quietly.

Dan blinked. “Wha's it do?”

Castiel grinned at him, bouncing with joy. “There's a baby angel inside!”

Dean blinked again. “Wha's a baby?”

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. Oh yeah, there were no babies in Hell, so he should've guessed Dean wouldn't know what it was. “A baby is a...” he paused, looking back to the shiny shell. “A whole new person. A very tiny, little new person.”

Dean processed that was a moment, then smiled. “We can play with it?”

Gabriel smiled weakly at him. “When it hatches, sure.”

“Hatches?”

Gabriel nodded, relaxing slightly at the familiar questions. At least something was still right in his life. “Inside this Egg, there's a little baby. He's growing right now, and when he's big enough, he's gonna break the shell, and come out. Then you'll have a new friend to play with.”

“Wow.” Dean breathed, eyes wide, and little lips spread in a giant grin.

Now to really make the sale. “You two are gonna be big brothers.”

Dean practically glowed at the idea. Big brother to the core.

Castiel, on the other hand, was staring at his brother worriedly. “Gabriel? Why aren't you happy?”

Right, he hadn't exactly managed to stop crying. “I'm happy, Cas. Really.”

Dean pinched his brows, lips in a pout. “You're crying. Tha' means you sad.”

Gabriel gave a bitter smile. “I'm not sad.” He took a deep breath, and tried to keep the truth inside. But it burst through his lips, in a whisper. “I'm scared.”

“'Cause Sammy got mad?” A tiny question, and Gabriel could only nod.

There was silence for a moment, the kids communicating silently between themselves.

“He can stay in our room. So you and Sammy won't have to worry.” the offer came with the usual enthusiasm of children happy to be of help.

Gabriel's face crumpled, the fear of what Sam will do making his hands tremble. He reached out with one hand, beckoning the boys to him, and they came eagerly. They snuggled to his front, their little arms wrapping around both Gabriel and the Egg, and all four of them curled around together, just... there.

“Don't cry, Gabriel.” came Dean's quiet plea, and Gabriel fought with himself not to sob and wail his pain. It was his pain. He had already burdened his boys too much.

It was silent again for a few moments, then Castiel started instructing Dean on how to behave around the Egg, the glint of old knowledge shining in his eyes.

“Be careful, Dean. You can't break it.”

“I won't.”

“Hug it more, it needs to be warm.”

“Warm?”

“Yes, or it won't grow.”

Dean thought about it for a moment, then jumped off the bed, rushing out. He came back moments later, carrying one of his sweaters with him. He climbed on the bed, and pulled on the Egg till Gabriel and Castiel let It go. Next, he very carefully slipped the sweater (covered in little black and blue cars, Dean's favorite) over the shell, wrapping the sleeves around it, and tying them into a little bow. He then scooted back, and placed the wrapped up Egg back into Gabriel's arms.

“There. Now he won't be cold.” he declared, happy with himself like only a child could be.

Gabriel laughed softly, and pulled Dean back to his side, squeezing his briefly. “Thanks, buddy.”

Gabriel leaned back, so that he was leaning against the headboard, then sighed deeply.

“Hey, why don't we brainstorm, and think of a name for him?” he offered after a moment, smiling at his boys.

“How about Sammy?”

Gabriel shook his head, slowly, pretending to think it over briefly. “Nah, let's give him his own name.”

“David?”

“That's a good name, but is it really him?”

“But he's an Egg.”

“Well, does the Egg look like a David?”

A brief thoughtful pause. “No, not really.”

“Pongo?”

Gabriel laughed. “No.”

“Perdie?”

“That's a girl's name.”

“And you're not watching that movie for a while.”

“Barney?”

“Nope.”

“I know!” Dean cried, grinning at him. “He can be Basil!”

“Like the Mouse Detective?”

“Yeah! He looks like a Basil.” Castiel agreed, petting the shell.

“Basil.” Gabriel rolled the name over in his head. “Yeah, I guess it's okay. Basil it is.” He looked down at the Egg, and decided to add an Angel name into the mix too, for equality. “Basil Sabriel Winchester.”

Two grins were his answer.

*~*

They stayed sitting in the bedroom for an hour, talking back and forth between each other and to the Egg. A little corner of happiness over the new arrival, just between them three.

Then Sam came home.

He stood in the doorway to the bedroom, just staring at them with a mix of regret and resignation. The boys skedaddled to their room without prompting, closing the door behind themselves.

Gabriel stared at Sam, and really hoped the boys really went to their room, and weren't eavesdropping with their ears pressed to the door.

Sam stood were he was for a moment longer, then averted his gaze. He leaned down, and started picking up the smashed pieces of the bedside table off the floor, gathering them into his arms. When he had a sizable pile, he walked up to the bed, and sat down heavily on it, dropping the wood to the ground.

They sat silently for a moment, then Sam sighed heavily, and rubbed a hand through his hair roughly. He stared at the floor for a moment, then turned around, careful to keep a set distance between himself and Gabriel.

The Archangel stared at him with wide, apprehensive eyes, face pale and tight in fear.

Sam closed his eyes briefly, as if in pain. “Please don't look at me like that.”

“You can't take It.” Gabriel whispered, his arms tense around the Egg. “Please, don't take It.”

Sam stared at him, then sighed again. “I'm sorry about... what happened before.” He paused, biting his lip. “I hadn't reacted too well, did I?”

“You wanted to smash It, didn't you?” asked in a voice tight with tension.

Sam leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling, expression as if he was in physical pain. “Yeah. I just... I just got so angry. Not that that's any excuse.” He gave a small, tentative smile. “It's good you smashed me over the head, knocked some sense into me.”

Gabriel didn't relax nor smile back.

Sam sighed. “Look, what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. I reacted badly, and I'm sorry I made you cry.” He paused to lick his lips. “I'm sorry I hurt you. Again. Or more like still hurting you.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, and held it. “I can keep It?”

Sam looked at him, his eyes shining with regret. “I was thinking it could be _us_ keeping it, but yeah. It stays.”

Gabriel let the breath out, body nearly slumping with his relief. “Thank you, Sam. Dear Dad, thank you.” he looked up at Sam, smiling with tearful gratefulness. “You don't have to worry about anything. I'll keep It out of sight, even when It hatches, and you'll just have to play with It. Wait, no, you won't have to if you don't want to, you won't even have to see It, it'll be just like before, and- and- and you can clip my wings so this won't again, and I'll keep It out of sight and-”

“Gabriel.”

The Archangel swallowed down the further barrage of babble, and looked apprehensively at the other.

Sam smiled sadly at him. “I'm not gonna clip your wings. I know... I know how much it hurt you... when I did that. I'll just have to... control myself when we do it. And that's another thing.” he slid further up onto the bed, trying not to notice when Gabriel flinched. “I'm sorry it happened the way it did. I'm sorry I... didn't listen when you begged me to stop. Jesus, you begged me, and I just... I didn't care.”

Gabriel looked down at the Egg, petting It gently. “I know how you get when you show off. I don't hold that against you.”

“You should.” Sam sighed again. “When I accepted this position, I was only thinking about your safety. Yours, and Cas' and Dean's. I honestly didn't think I could get so.... _ruthless_ with you. Fuck, I hurt you all the time. I think the only good thing I did for you was giving you back your wings, but then I went and fucked it up with... the egg thing. And I'm sorry for that.”

“You had good intentions.” Gabriel said weakly.

“Doesn't matter.” Sam smiled sadly at him, pursing his lips. “You're still afraid of me.”

“...I'll get over it.”

“I never wanted you to get over anything with me. First thing I did was clip your wings. Then I carved those sigils into your neck. You know they still bleed sometimes, when you sleep? Not to mention the regular rapes in front of a bunch of brainless demons.”

Gabriel just blinked, eyes wet again.

“All I do is hurt you. You're scared of me, and you should hate me, but... you just don't. It's like you _can't_ hate me, no matter what I do to you.”

“I loved you once.” Gabriel said quietly, as if it explained everything.

Sam nodded sadly. “Think you can love me again?” He hesitated, then gently laid his hand on Gabriel's arm, rubbing his thumb against the skin gently.

The Archangel stared at the hand, then swallowed thickly. “I can try.”

Sam closed his eyes, and hung his head. “No. No, don't try. Just... feel whatever you want to feel.” He paused briefly. “I'll... I'll try to treat you better, okay?”

Gabriel nodded slightly, because what else could he do? It's not like he didn't believe Sam, it's just... he didn't believe him enough to risk it. He knew he'd end up hurt sooner or later. But it was good he could keep his Egg. He was happy about that.

“Okay.” he said, offering a tight smile at Sam, then shifted the Egg slightly. “The kids decided to name him Basil. 'Sil for short.”

Sam smiled gratefully. “Basil, huh? Good name.” He touched the shell gently, and Gabriel fought the impulse to yank the Egg back to his chest, back to safety. “It's warm.” Sam chuckled to himself. “Dashing sweater.”

“Dean's idea.” Gabriel smiled down at the Egg. “We have to keep It warm.”

“We will.” Sam said firmly, reassuringly. “We can wrap it up in my side of the covers, cause I'm gonna be sleeping on the couch for the next millennium or so.”

“You don't have to.” Gabriel said slowly, hesitantly.

Sam looked at him, trying to express his regret through his eyes. “I deserve it.” He leaned forward, lips nearing Gabriel's, but the Archangel jerked back, eyes wide.

They sat still, just staring at each other, then Gabriel shook himself out of his stupor. “Sorry. You can, if you want.”

“No.” Sam sighed heavily, regretfully. “I won't touch you if you don't want to.” He looked back at Gabriel. “This is my fault. I'll wait till I manage to fix it. Just... could you just... let me fix this? And don't let me walk all over again.”

Gabriel looked at him, then nodded. He took a hold of Sam's hand, and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you.”

Sam nodded, then wiped his eyes. “Okay. Let's go tell the guys. You three can watch a movie while I clean up in here.” he looked around at the pieces of the bedside table that still littered the floor. “It'll take me a while.”

Gabriel nodded, smiling tinily at Sam. He still waited for Sam to get off the bed and move to the side before he got up too. Getting better would take a while, it seemed.

The End


End file.
